1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid sample measuring device for measuring bioinformation, such as glucose concentration or lactic acid level, from a liquid biological sample.
2. Background Art
Recently, a handheld liquid sample measuring device has been used in many settings for its capacity to carry out measurements, normally performed by a large clinical laboratory test device, in a simple manner.
Specifically, such a device has been applied, e.g., in settings where a user takes personal measurements on a daily basis at home or the like; in settings at medical facilities, such as hospitals, where a liquid sample collected by a nurse from a patient is measured in an examining room, at a bedside in a hospital ward; and the like.
This handheld liquid sample measuring device has been refined to enhance utility, and through the introduction of various measurement techniques, has gained the added values of greatly reducing the specimen quantity required for measurement and shortening the measurement time (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-156469).
A technique has been disclosed for detecting a malfunction in such a liquid sample measuring device related to an external factor, such as in the case that the device body has suffered an impact (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-209246).